Father Son Talk
by Atreyu Nukus
Summary: Erik has the talk with his young son about girls, sex, and love. This is a story before Magneto tries to dominate the human race, when he had a family.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I got the basic story idea from an episode of Growing Pains.

Summary: Erik has a father son talk with Pietro about sex, love, and girls.

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon at the Lehnsherr household, Magda was doing the dishes, Wanda was watching one of her cartoons in the living room, and Pietro was in his room reading one of his many books. Erik had just come inside from getting the mail and walked into his study to look over the bills. 

"Lets see here," he said quietly to himself as he opened the various bills. "Electric's good, water's good, satellite's good."

He then came across the phone bill and cringed a little. He knew it was going to be a little higher than usual, because of his daughter, Wanda ,was always on the phone. _Just like Anya_, he thought. _Thank goodness she's in college or there'd be a non-stop battle over the phone with those two and a bill that even Bill Gates couldn't afford_.

Plus his separate phone line in his study for his business calls to various countries, that pushes up the amount too. But it was not like he couldn't afford it, though it would be nice to not have to keep dishing out hundreds of dollars for little things. He opened it up and looked at the cost.

"What the-" Erik jumped up when he saw the amount that he had to pay. "This is unbelievable!"

"Erik? Erik what's wrong?" His wife asked as she came into his study.

"This phone bill! This phone bill's what's wrong!"

"Why what is it?"

"It's over $500," he replied.

Magda looked at her husband in shock and walked over to him. "How?"

"I don't know? I mean this is only for the home phone, not my office phone."

The both scrolled down the record of phone calls made in the last month and stopped when they got to the name of one of the numbers on it. Magda gasped.

"Someone made a phone call to: "Sexual Fantasies," Erik said in anger. He scrolled further down the list, his anger grew when he noticed that it was on there at least 30 times.

"This has got to be a mistake," Magda said. "You better call the phone company."

Suddenly the phone in the kitchen rang, they could hear Wanda answering it. "Mom, it's for you! It's Anya!" She yelled. Magda left her husband to the situation at hand.

* * *

She came back half in hour later just as Erik hung up his phone. 

"Well what did they say?" She asked.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at his wife. "They said that it was no mistake."

"I can't believe this," she said. "One of our children called this sleazy number!"

Erik ran a hand through his pure white hair. "I'm afraid so. And I'm guessing it was our little boy.

"Pietro? But he's only 12. He can't be…curious at this age. Can he?"

"Well, my love, I guess it's time I had a father son talk with him," he said with a sigh. "Puberty should be setting in soon for him and I've noticed that he's been looking at the opposite sex a little longer that usual."

Magda sighed. "Do you want me to bring him in then?"

"Yes. I guess I better get this 'talk' out of the way, now." He called her back as she turned to leave. "Oh, and Magda…let's keep this between us. We don't want to embarrass him by telling his sisters or anyone else."

"Oh Erik, of course I wouldn't," she replied as she left.

* * *

Erik sighed 5 minutes later when he heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in, Pietro." 

The door slowly opened and Pietro stuck his head in. "Y-you wanted to see me, dad."

"Yes. Sit down son," Erik replied, gesturing for his child to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He studied Pietro and gave a small smile. His hair was just as white as snow and his bright blue eyes really stood out. All of his baby fat had left his body long ago, making him look so thin, but Erik could see some muscles start to develop on him. _He's going to be such a lady-killer when he's older_, Erik thought proudly. _And a powerful mutant when his powers finally emerged._

Pietro began to fidget nervously under his father's stare. "F-father?"

The mutant of magnetism cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. He was nervous about having "The Talk" with his son and was secretly hoping that Magda would do it instead. But they had agreed along time ago that she would take care of the girls and he would talk to his son. And Erik knew that it was best to get it out of the way.

_If I don't tell him_, he thought, _Pietro will grow up to be either a clueless recluse or a player treating women as if they were objects. And that is something that will never happen, not as long as I'm here._

"Dad?"

"Um, Pietro, I got something in the mail today that came as quite a shock to your mother and me."

Pietro look at his father curiously. "What?"

"It was the phone bill." Pietro began to fidget nervously again. "And I was shocked to see a certain number that was on there repeatedly.

"O-oh," Pietro said in a shaky voice.

"Do you know anything about this, Whirl-Wind?" Erik asked using a nickname he gave his son at a young age.

"Uh…n-no, not really."

"You don't know anything about this number call: 'Sexual Fantasies'?"

"No…" Pietro said nervously.

"Pietro?"

Pietro looked down at his hands. _Oh crap_, he thought nervously. _He knows. What am I gonna do? Well, I guess I might as well come clean._

"I-I'm sorry Father," Pietro finally said. "I was just curious."

"Thirty-six times?"

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper.

Erik sighed again. "Pietro-" He began. "I can understand that at your age your curious about girls and…sex. But I just wish that you would have been smart enough to ask me instead of getting false information from…well these phone calls. And I'm guessing that the phone is not the only place that you found misguided information. Is it?"

Pietro shook his head slowly.

"Pietro look at me." He didn't move. "Pietro." Erik repeated with a little more sharpness in his voice.

The young albino child lifted his head reluctantly and looked at his father. Erik saw embarrassment and sadness all over his face, making him look oddly enough more younger than usual.

"Where did you get this number? Was it from someone at school?" The mutant asked.

"Well no, I got it off the wall in the boys bathroom at school," he said quietly as he looked down again.

Erik got up from his chair and walked around his desk to his son. He put an arm around his son and guided him over to the couch next to the wall in his office. He sat down next to his son.

"Pietro next year you'll be 13 years-old, a teenager, and I think its time we had a talk, man-to-man."

Pietro got wide eyed, realizing what man-to-man talk his father was referring to. He quickly looked up at him. "No father please, I know what the difference between boys and girls is, I know were babies come from-"

"Yet you still find the need to look at and _listen _to disgusting misinformation about it," Erik cut in.

Pietro looked away embarrassed again.

"Pietro sex is not a type of subject that you should be embarrassed about. It's a wonderful experience that two people can share in the privacy of their own home. And it's something that you should do only when your married."

"I thought s-se…I thought it was something people do when they want to have kids."

"Well no, not always. It is partly that and its also a…pleasurable experience."

"Oh," Pietro said.

"And I know that the _now generation _is a little more open about their sex life, and don't usually wait for marriage to have sex, but I just hope that you are a responsible person, Whirl-Wind."

"Dad-"

"Pietro, when puberty finally kicks in for you, your going to have a lot of urges, and I'm sure you'll have a lot of girls chasing after you."

Pietro blushed a deep red and his father's words.

"But you must always _always _treat girls with great respect. Okay? No means _no_."

"Dad, I'm not gonna…do it with every girl I meet," Pietro said meekly.

"I hope so, but just in case…_always _use protection. And remember that there are a lot of sexual diseases out there."

His son nodded shyly.

"Do you have any questions?"

The young albino thought for a second. "Well when you have the urge to…well do it, does that mean love?"

"No. Sex is just an experience. But love, true love is a feeling that can never go away or be satisfied no matter how long you spend together."

"Oh, well how do you know if your…in love? Like how did you know that mom was the one?"

"You just know." Erik looked down at his son, saw a glimpse of fear on his face. "Don't worry son, you have a long time to look for Mrs. Right. Just enjoy your freedom while it lasts, okay. So anymore questions?"

Pietro shook is head.

"Well, if you do don't be afraid to ask me, okay?"

"Yes sir," Pietro replied.

"Alright then," Erik said as he got up and walked over to his chair behind his desk. Pietro thought their talk was over, so he moved for the door, but stopped as his father spoke again.

"And now to discuss your punishment."

"My punishment?" Pietro said in shock. "B-but I thought that since this was just an act of curiosity, y-you'd let me go."

"Pietro, it may have been an act of _curiosity_, but it was still wrong. So your grounded for 3 weeks and you'll pay for the phone calls you made out of your allowance."

Pietro reluctantly nodded and held his tongue, knowing that if he complained his punishment would increase severely. "Yes, sir."

"And I don't want to ever see any more of these 'curiosity acts' of yours _ever _again, understood?"

"Yes, sir." He had his hand on the doorknob and pause for a second before turning back to his father. "I-I am sorry about this, dad."

"I know you are, Whirl-Wind."

Pietro opened the door and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

The mutant leaned back in his chair and let out a long weary breath. _Well that wasn't so bad_, he thought.

* * *

Half an hour later his wife had come in. "So how'd it go?" 

"It didn't go too bad, we had a good talk. He's a good kid. He'll do fine when puberty really hits."

"I hope so," she said walking around the desk and sitting down on her husband's lap. She laid her head down on his strong chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, Anya and Pietro's finished, I guess Wanda's the last to go. Have fun."

"Ohhh, how did I get talked into telling two of our kids and you just got one."

"Because when it comes to talking about sex, sons should be dealt with by their fathers. And you just gave me one," Erik said in amusement.

Magda just gave out a long weary sigh.

* * *

Please Read And Review 

If you like these type of stories with Magneto as a family man, before he wants to conquer the human race please let me know, and I'll make more.


End file.
